


Untrickable

by glitchly



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Shiki being a dumbass, a bit of fluff at the end, also featuring Hayato at the beginning I guess, as usual, for the sidem trickortreat exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchly/pseuds/glitchly
Summary: Shiki's convinced that this will finally be the Halloween where he gets to trick Jun.For the SideM Trick-or-Treat 2020 Exchange.
Relationships: Fuyumi Jun/Iseya Shiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Untrickable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airshipcity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airshipcity/gifts).



> This is for @airshipshitty on Twitter, I hope you like the ShikiJun fluff!!

“...Shiki, what is all this?”  
  
“This, Hayatochii, is my super mega awesome plan for Halloween this year!”  
  
That was how the exchange had begun between those two. It had started with the usually not-skeptic Hayato Akiyama wearing a confused look as he stared down one of his unitmates, and the almost ludicrously huge bag filled with props and decorations that he had bought with him to explain his amazing plan.  
  
Although he couldn’t quite comprehend how any of the items in front of him strung together, he tried to just smile and ask anyways, “Aaaand your super mega awesome plan for Halloween this year is what exactly…?”  
  
“To finally trick Junchii!” Shiki declared, an excited smile on his face as he explained things, “For as long as I’ve known Junchii, he has never, ever played along with my stupid ideas or fallen for any pranks, and I swear he’s immune to Halloween! Nothing ever scares him because he doesn’t believe in ghosts and stuff, but this year, I’m gonna get him! I’m gonna get him and it’s gonna be the best thing EVERSSU!”  
  
The hyper, excited look on Shiki’s face, combined with the bright sparkle in his eyes as he spoke was enough for anybody to tell that he was oddly serious about all this, and that he had probably put way too much time and effort into this elaborate little plot of his.  
  
“So, how do you plan to scare him again?” Hayato asked, tilting his head curiously as he asked, “All of this...looks like a mess?”  
  
“It’s an organised mess, Hayatochii! It’s, like...psyche warfare 101 or something! I’m gonna put up aaall these decorations, and leave tons of decoys here and there so Junchii thinks I’m trying to play this prank or that prank on him, and then, when he least expects it...BAM! I get him and the sweet, sweet satisfaction of knowing he is actually trickable. It’s foolproof.”  
  
“Foolproof, huh...well, I wish you luck on your endeavors, Shiki.”  
  
That conversation had been hours ago. Hours and hours ago, and the way it had concluded was with Hayato’s earnest wish for Shiki’s elaborate little plot to succeed. Shiki had been practically buzzing all day, it was to the point where that obvious tone of excitement was pretty much a dead giveaway that he was up to something, but it seemed that no one in HighxJoker wanted to point it out. All throughout the day, whether it be whilst in class, or walking home, or even during the club’s usual meeting, the look on Shiki’s face had been one of pure excitement. He was ready, he was prepared...he was finally going to trick the untrickable.  
  
And where had his plan taken him?   
  
His plan had taken him to his house, which was now lavishly decked out in an almost improbable amount of decorations, whether it be streamers or balloons or anything to give the place the creepy but somehow kind of cute Halloween aesthetic that Shiki had been going for. But of course, he could only put up so many decorations before it was time to enact the plan for real. All of those pretty decorations were just decoys after all, masquerading his true plan of elaborate deception and trickery…  
  
...which had brought him to a closet.   
  
It was the ultimate, most perfect, most hyperest and mega-est and most fantabulous plan he’d ever crafted. He would lie in wait, remaining low, keeping perfectly out of sight. He would let Jun look around the place, take in all the sights, deceive himself into thinking that his partner was going to be pulling off some obvious feat of not-genius, only to then walk past and suddenly, there he would be! The most scariest and bestest Shiki Iseya would emerge from seemingly nowhere, the perfect fright to trick the one who has never been tricked before! It was the most genius thing he'd ever thought of!  
  
Speaking of the one, he was here. Shiki was almost shaking as he was alerted to the presence of that one certain person, as he heard the door open and close, as he heard those footsteps enter the house, as he heard that voice announce its presence.  
  
“Shiki? Shiki, I’m here!”   
  
Ah, that was his voice alright. The voice of Shiki’s unsuspecting target, who was going to be subjected to the most elaborate, most complex, most superest and giga’est Halloween trick ever plotted...now, all Shiki had to do was wait.   
  
“Shiki? Shiki? Good grief, what are you plotting…?”  
  
Oh, he was plotting something, but he was also absolutely 1000% sure that Jun would never, ever in a million years figure out his hiding spot. After all, it was perfect, and with all the elaborate distractions he’d placed around the house, there was no way he’d ever be able to ignore all the obvious traps and find him.  
  
As he remained crouched in the closet, hands almost trembling with anticipation for the awaited moment, so many thoughts rushed through his head. This was it, this was finally going to be the one time he managed to trick Jun, and it was going to be great. Shiki knew he would be savouring this moment for eternity, the day he finally got to see that shocked expression of genuine surprise on his dearest Jun’s face, it would be a face he would treasure the look of for-  
  
“Shiki, you’re in the closet, aren’t you?”  
  
Wait, what?  
  
The sound of Jun Fuyumi’s voice was what broke Shiki out of his little fantastical daydream, and bought him back to reality. Wait, Jun didn’t just say what Shiki thought he did, right? He didn’t just figure it out, he didn’t just walk in 2 minutes ago, look around for a tiny bit and bust Shiki’s entire plan nearly immediately, right?  
  
Shiki remained perfectly still. He didn’t know what to do, and now his heartbeat was accelerating not from excitement, but from the fear of having his amazing, super awesome, mega hyper cool to the absolutest and extremest max plan ever ruined before his very eyes. Maybe if he remained completely still and didn’t say a word, Jun would forget or assume he’d made a mistake, still leaving Shiki the absolutely perfectest chance ever to trick him, still salvaging everything…!  
  
...Is what Shiki would’ve liked, however, that hope crumbled within the few seconds it took for the closet doors to open without any other words spoken.  
  
“Shiki, what are you doing in there?”  
  
Shiki Iseya had been caught, and his ultimate plan for Halloween trickery had been ruined.   
  
“Junchiiiiiiiiii~!!!” Shiki loudly whined, the previously-excited look on his face replaced with one of almost-petulant sadness, a despairing look of knowing his mega genius plan was all for naught, “Junchii, I had the most amazing plan ever to totally get you this Halloween, and you found me in, like, a minute or two!! Whyyyyy??”  
  
With a sigh, Jun shook his head, the keytarist extending a hand to his now-dejected-looking partner, trying to help him out of the closet he had been secluding himself in, “Shiki, I know you too well. You’re one of the least organised people I know, so the moment I saw all of…” He paused for a moment, looking around at all the lavish decorations that were covering every nook and cranny of the house, “...this...that you were up to something.”  
  
“Damnit...Junchii, I’m now gonna have to wait for NEXT Halloween to try and get you! I have to wait a whole year!! That’s so loooong!” Shiki pointed out, pouting as he stared at the keytarist before him, “You’re, like, totes untrickable!”  
  
“That, and your plan was incredibly obvious, Shiki.” Was the reply given, courtesy of a Jun who spoke with a slight hint of gentleness to his voice, almost as if trying to comfort the Shiki who was clearly annoyed with how his amazing plan had turned out, “But if you have a whole year to plan your next trick, I’m sure it’ll turn out great.”  
  
“Uuuuhhh...I can’t wait that long…” Shiki whined, wearing an expression of whiny annoyance as he thought for a moment.   
  
No, this couldn’t be how his amazing Halloween plan would end! He had to think of something, anything...aha, what if…?  
  
“And the reason I can’t wait that long...is because I was bitten by a vampire earlier!” Shiki declared confidently, his eyes sparkling as he tried to bounce back from the collapse of his first trick, “I’m a vampiiiiire, which means I’m-”  
  
“There’s no such thing as vampires, Shiki.” Jun’s almost sharp response was out in seconds, he shook his head as he tried to comprehend how Shiki had expected that one to work.  
  
“Then maybe I’m a zombie!” Shiki suggested with a shrug, wearing a mischievous grin on his face, “I was bitten-”  
  
“There’s no zombies either.” Jun blinked, sighing yet again, “Besides, there’s clearly no bite marks on you.”  
  
“Then in that case I guess I’m a werewolf!!” Shiki changed the story with a dramatically hyper tone to his voice, holding his hands out as though they were ferocious, sharp claws, belonging to that of some kind of beast, “Junchii, when the full moon strikes, I’ll-”  
  
Instead of shooting down Shiki’s fourth failed attempt at trickery, Jun instead just kept his voice completely serious, responding with a teasing, “Then I’ll just have to find a silver bullet, won’t I?”  
  
“Waah-!! Junchii, don’t silver bullet me!!” Shiki huffed, folding his arms, almost as though he was hiding the werewolf-like claws he didn’t have, “Why are you so immune to Halloween stuff?? And how did you find my hiding spot so easily??”  
  
“Well, for your information, Shiki...those two things have the same answer.” Jun pointed out, his tone turning a lot more casual as he gestured for Shiki to listen closely, “When you’re a vampire, it’s hard to be scared, and it’s also easy to sense where humans are...oops, did I say that out loud?”  
  
“You’re a vampire????? Please don’t drink my blood, I promise you I don’t taste goooood!!!!” Shiki whined, clasping his hands together in almost prayer, as though divine intervention could somehow save him, “Plleeeeeease!!”  
  
As Shiki prayed, however, he found his random rambling interrupted by the sound of laughter, and realised that it was coming from his partner, who was trying to hide the faint smile on his face as he watched the vocalist’s panic over the ‘supernatural’.  
  
“Shiki, didn’t I just tell you there’s no such thing as vampires?” He pointed out, trying to no avail to hide the look of happiness on his face, “You’re so easy to trick...maybe I should plan for next year too…”  
  
“J-Junchii!!”  
  
“Haha, I’m just kidding...jeez, you’re way too easy to spook...”  
  
It may not have been the perfect and mega awesome Halloween that Shiki had planned, but in a way, maybe that wasn’t important. Maybe what was truly important was the fact that Shiki had managed to at least get some laughs out of his partner, and had seen that ever-elusive smile on Jun’s face that was usually reserved for much rarer moments. What mattered was that maybe everything, from the planning to the decor to the foolish and clumsy attempts to salvage the situation, was worth the hassle and had paid off after all…  
  
...that, and the fact that maybe, possibly, deep-down Shiki’s beloved partner Jun was a vampire, or at least that’s what Shiki had taken away from that from that one particular Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Also, have a very Happy Halloween!!


End file.
